guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Life-Force Manipulation
the power to Manipulate the Quintessence ''which is present in all living things, and all living beings throughout the universe.'' A sub- power of Energy Manipulation. This immensely strong and powerful power/ability is the very substance and source of life and magic. Also called *Life-Force Control *Quintekinesis *Quintemancy *Gamakinesis *Gamamancy *Mana Control/Manipulation/Projection *Aether Manipulation *Life Manipulation *Quintessence Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Ki Manipulation *Qi Manipulation *Chakra Manipulation *Aura Manipulation *Auramancy *Auragenesis *The Heart *The Fifth Element *The Main Element *The Prime Element (The names above include the basic names for this ability, for a full list see the list below) Capabilities The user has the ability to project, create, summon, manipulate and shape quintessent energies at will, this can be used to convert energy into a destructive energy force, or to generate lightning in many electrical forms, this is also used to explode things, magically zap things, animate objects to life, or to generate force fields made from purple or blue energy, quintessence is in two forms, purpley pinkish form, which is mainly energy of pure power, or blue, which is based around lightning or electrical abilities, quintessence is the essence of power, this can be used in many forms, like enhancing someone's powers, or to bolt jolts of voltage from your body, or creating force fields made from quintessent force. This can be used to access magical items, such as olden aged weapondry which is forged to do mystical effects, or activate magical machinery. The user can freely manipulate and control the supernatural forces that allow life and magic itself to flourish throughout the entire universe. Allowing some to control organic beings or to request assistance from the universe itself. Highly skilled users may be able to control and manipulate their own life force in order to live forever. Contrary to some belief systems Life force is usually invisible and contains no color, when manipulated properly the user may be able to contain it in a colored bacteria or energy. Other terms for Life-Force *Adur *Aether *Animus *Asha *Ashe *Aura *Awen *Ba (Ancient Egyptian Yu-Gi-Oh) *Chakra (Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) *Chi/ Qi (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Eco *Endless Magic (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Energy *Ether *Haki (One Piece) *Hamon *Ichor *Inua *Ka *Ki (Dragonball, Z, and GT) *Life Energy *Maban *Mana *Manetuwak *Manitou *Megbe *Mulungu *Nen *Numen *Od *Orenda *Prana *Quintessence (W.I.T.C.H) *Reiryoku (Bleach) *Ripple *Seid *Sila *Sumesh *Teotl *Väki *Vortessence (by the Vortigaunts) Limitations *May require a genetic connector to the Source. *The most capable users are often microscopic bacteria or single celled organisms *Using too much life force may cause one to run out, killing them. Applications Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may or may not include other Skills such as: *Animation *Concussion Beams *Divination *Death Inducement *Electric Manipulation *Electronic Communication *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Blasts *Energy Constructs *Energy Manipulation *Energy Mimicry *Flight *Force-Field Generation *Gravitational Manipulation *Immortality *Levitation *Life-Force Absorption *Light Manipulation *Magic *Mediumship *Mysticism *Occultism *Potion-Making *Power Augmentation *Power Detection *Power Erasure *Precognition *Psychokinesis *Reality Warping *Reanimate *Self-Sustenance *Sorcery *Spell-Casting *Telepathy *Teleportation *Thermal Manipulation *Dowsing Category:Cerebral Powers